Valentine's Midnight Surprise
by altrilast13
Summary: After confessing her feelings and was harshly dumped, Fionna was surprised by a certain vampire king.


**Valentine's Midnight Surprise**

It was already Valentine's Day in the land of Aaa. The people of the Candy Kingdom were already celebrating this holiday by expressing their love and appreciation for each other while some were giving out gifts and tasty treats to show their appreciation for their loved ones. Everyone was happily celebrating this lovely holiday except one certain heroine.

After being dumped and humiliated in front of Prince Gumball, Fionna locked herself in her room crying. Heartbroken, Fionna was thinking that no one will ever love her if the guy she loves so much doesn't even love her back.

"Fionna, darling?" Cake said knocking on Fionna's door as she was getting worried about Fionna. Fionna didn't answer her as she was still crying non-stop.

"Do you want to talk about it over a nice hot cup of chocolate?" Cake asked as she wasn't thinking to give just yet.

"No thanks. I'll be alright." Fionna said with a gentle voice.

Cake knows that Fionna wasn't alright at all but after hearing Fionna's fragile voice she finally gave up and went downstairs giving Fionna more time to recover. After a little while, Fionna finally went outside of her room with an innocent look on her face.

"Cake, I'll be out for awhile if you want you can hangout with your boyfriend, Lord Monochromicorn, while I'm away." Fionna said as she was about to open the door but only to be stopped by Cake. Cake clasped her paws onto Fionna's hand and looked up at Fionna's face to make sure that her friend was ready to go out yet. Looking at Fionna's sad face, Cake released her grip off her knowing that Fionna needs more time alone.

_In the meadows…_

While Marshall Lee, the vampire king, was just flying around the land of Ooo looking for something red to bite when he suddenly spotted someone under a tree. To his surprise, it was Fionna who was sitting under the apple tree covering up her face with her knees in front it. Marshall was kinda shocked at what he was looking at; he never actually thought that he'll see the day when Fionna would cry about something.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fionna." Marshall said flying towards the crying heroine thinking that he might help her but to his surprise, Fionna suddenly hugged him.

"Marshall! It was horrible… I already confessed my feelings for him but… b-but" Fionna stuttered, unable to complete her sentence since she started to cry even louder. Marshall just couldn't help but blushed at his friend's reaction.

"It'll be okay. Just tell little Marshie everything." Marshall comforted as he brushed Fionna's bunny hat while returning her hug.

"After that, Gumball never notices me whenever I enter the Candy Kingdom." Fionna finishes her story as she was lying down on the grass holding onto Marshall's hand.

"Stupid Bubba. Doesn't he know if a cute girl confesses to him, he shouldn't break her heart?" Marshall said smirking at Fionna. Fionna turned away from Marshall since she felt a blush coming out of her cheeks.

"_Cute girl? What did he mean by that?"_ Fionna thought as Marshall's words sink right through her mind making her have mixed feelings for him. Suddenly, Fionna felt Marshall moving next to her as they were already cheek to cheek. As Marshall gently faced Fionna, he saw that the adventuress was in deep red, making him smile a bit that one of his fangs was shown. After looking at Fionna for so long, an idea popped up in his head.

"I need to go now, Fi." Marshall said standing up when he noticed that someone was still holding onto his hands. He turned around and saw Fionna's disappointed look while grasping on Marshall's cold hand. It made him smile to see that Fionna doesn't want him to go yet.

"Don't worry, Fi. Let's meet at my place at around midnight and please keep this a secret from Cake." Marshall said letting go of Fionna's warm hand as he gave her a quick yet sweet kiss on the forehead before flying away. Still being a bit mesmerized, Fionna mindlessly touched her forehead thinking about Marshall's invitation that it made her forget all about her broken heart.

_That night…_

After a few hours outside, Fionna finally came home with a smile on her face, not thinking about Gumball's rejection. Opening the door, she was welcomed by Cake who was sitting on the couch with Lord Monochromicorn, strapping her in his stretchable body. Cake was glad to see Fionna smiling again and was also curious to know how she recovered so quickly but seeing her with her boyfriend at the moment, Fiona just whispered to Cake that she'll talk about it tomorrow.

"By the way, if you and Monochromicorn want, he can stay overnight since it is Valentine's Day." Fionna said emphasizing the word _**"Valentine's"**_ before leaving the couple alone. Cake really wanted to know what happened to Fionna while she was outside but because Fionna insisted them to stay where they were, she had no choice but follow Fionna's request.

It was already 15 minutes before midnight as Fionna was getting ready to leave for Marshal's house when she suddenly heard the phone ringing. She knew that Cake has already fallen asleep under Lord Monchromicorn's hooves and she didn't want them to be disturbed so she quickly answered the phone. To her surprise, it was Prince Gumball calling on the phone.

"Gumball?" Fionna startled as she heard him speak. This sudden communication was the first time after confessing to him a few weeks ago.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Fionna. I didn't mean to hurt you… I was just shocked with the sudden confession so after a long talk to myself and finally realizing about my feelings for you… I was wondering if you're still interested in being my girlfriend." Gumball stutter, it was the first time to listen to him not sounding a bit intellectual.

_Meanwhile… at Marshall Lee's house…_

It has been fifteen minutes past midnight yet Fionna hasn't still arrived at Marshall's house. Marshall got a bit disappointed thinking that maybe Fionna forgot about the invite.

"It's just been ten minutes maybe she's just coming a bit late, that's all." Marshall started to talk to himself so that he'll calm down. After another 15 minutes, Marshall was about to give up when he suddenly heard someone calling out his name. He turned around and saw a beautiful girl standing in front of him. It was Fiona. The dress she was wearing really suited her as it was a light blue, sleeveless dress that looked like a waterfall design which made her looked elegant under the moonlight and instead of wearing her bunny-eared hat; she wore a hair crown with two fluffy bunny ears on it which made her look cuter than before and as for her hair that was always covered by her hat, was just falling down on her waist. Marshall looked at Fionna with his mouth wide open, speechless. He can't say anything to describe Fionna's look since they're no words that can really describe her angelic beauty. As for Marshall, he was wearing a white t-shirt under a black vest with a blue tie around his shirt and he was still wearing his usual blue jeans. Marshall thought he was a bit too formal but Fionna thinks he looked really cute. The silence and the endless stare at each other made them blush a bit thinking what the other one thinks about their looks.

_**45 minutes ago…**_

"I'm sorry for what I did, Fionna. I didn't mean to hurt you… I was just shocked with the sudden confession so after a long talk to myself and finally realizing about my feelings for you… I was wondering if you're still interested in being my girlfriend." Gumball stutter, it was the first time to listen to him not sounding a bit intellectual.

There was a long pause between their conversation until Fionna finally answered.

"I'm sorry, Gumball. Ever since you rejected me a few weeks ago, I've finally realized that there was a certain someone who was always in my mind other than you. In good or bad times, that person has always been with me. Whenever I was in trouble, that person was the only one to save me. Whenever I almost lost hope, that person was the only who reached out to me. When I was tricked by the Ice Queen, pretending that she was you, that person comforted me until I was okay. That person always made me felt I was special making me feel the same for him. And that person is none other than Marshall Lee" Fionna said admitting that she has special feelings for Marshall.

A little shocked by Fionna's reply, Gumball just gave out a sigh and told Fionna if Marshall makes her cry, he'll never forgive that vampire. Gumball knows that he can't force Fionna to like him again so he just supported her trying to make up his mistake in the past. Looking at the clock, Fionna realizes that she was already late.

"I need to go now, PG. I almost completely forgot about Marshall's invite. I need to meet up with him right now." Fionna said, saying goodbye to her past love.

"Oh… then go Fionna. Go now and tell him how you really feel" Gumball shouted on the phone, telling his friend to go and see Marshall right away.

_Present time…_

The two remained silent for awhile until Marshall finally complimented at Fionna's looks saying _"You look really beautiful."_ Fionna's face flushed so red that she turned away from Marshall.

"T-thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Fionna uttered.

Marshall badly wants to see Fionna's face again so flew right in her face making Fionna blush even more. After seeing Fionna blushed, Marshall was satisfied that his face makes her face so red then he suddenly sweep off Fionna's body off the ground and into his arms. Marshall moved closer to Fionna's ear and whispered _"I have a surprise for you." _Even though Marshall is a vampire, Fionna can feel some warmth from him.

As they entered Marshall's cave, Marshall snapped his finger then suddenly a dozen of candles lit up showing them where to go to. Arriving at their destination, Marshall gently put Fionna down so that Fionna could see his surprise. Just like Marshall said, Fionna was surprised. Looking at the candlelit dinner, petals of roses and a banner that said _"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear Fionna," _it really made Fionna smile thinking that someone like Marshall could do all this to cheer her up. As a sign of appreciation, Fionna hugged Marshall with opened arms.

"So wanna eat?" Marshall said looking down at Fionna's adorable face.

"I haven't eaten for about 12 hours since I was too busy planning this dinner for you." Marshall said rubbing his belly. Fionna nodded since she felt responsible for Marshall's hunger. After eating a delicious meal, all the candles were suddenly turned out.

"Marshall?" Fionna called out for her friend but to her dismay, no answer. Fionna got nervous thinking what could have happen to her beloved Marshall Lee. All of a sudden, Fiona heard someone singing then the candles was lit again. Turning around, she saw the vampire king with his battleaxe bass hanging around on his body.

"Fiona, this is a little something for you." Marshall said putting his finger on Fionna's chin before he floated away. He started to play his bass to get rhythm of the song then he started to sing:

"_Fionna, you're like an angel to me_

_When I laid my eyes on you_

_I couldn't say a thing_

_Cuz Fionna…_

_You're the reason why_

_I'm alive right now_

_You're the reason why I got annoyed_

_Every time I see you with someone else_

_Cuz Fionna…"_

Marshall stopped singing for a while so that he can look at Fionna's reaction from singing her the song. He smiled as he saw how happy Fionna was just by listening to his song so he continued to his last note.

"_I love yooouuuuuuu"_

Marshall kept emphasizing the last lyric for a couple of minutes. When he finally stopped singing, he floated next to Fionna and asked what she thought about the song but to his surprise he saw Fionna crying. He thought that Fionna hated the last lyric so he started to float away, heartbroken. As he floated away, he felt someone holding onto his hands.

"Don't go, Marshall. I didn't mean to upset you." Fionna said having a strong grip on Marshall's hand. "I don't want you to leave me all alone because I love you Marshall Lee." Marshall's eyes widened, not expecting Fionna to confess her love for him.

"Fionna… I love you, too." Marshall said releasing his hand from Fionna so that he can cup his hands onto Fionna's face. Fionna closed her eyes as her hands were holding onto Marshall's hands. The two kissed each other having no regrets in this world. Ending the kiss, the two lovers didn't notice that Marshall Lee accidentally flew them up into the ceiling but the two didn't mind since they felt like that their dreams of being with each other have come true. But it was better than a dream since this encounter really happen in real life and a kiss within it. Fionna was glad that she finally met someone who really loved and cared for her. It was already two o'clock in the morning and Fionna had already fallen asleep on Marshall's lap.

"I'm happy you found someone else, Fi. Especially the person you found was me." Marshall said kissing Fionna's soft cheek while he brushed Fionna's blonde hair.

* * *

**I dedicate this story to my three guy friends: lyle, lans and joh. They kinda remind me of the story  
****.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N): i know that the title was named "Valentine's Midnight Surprise" but it really didn't happen at around midnight but at least i wasn't lying about the surprise and valentine's... i just don't know how to make up some titles..so im sorry**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story though...hope you can leave a review... X3 **


End file.
